Revenge
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: Sakura and her sister live in a world filled with vampires. And because of them very little people live. After a horrible encouter with one, Sakura's life is forever changed. And there's nothing she can do about it. DISCONTINUED
1. Vampires

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story/plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

Okay... I know no one that used to read my other stories are reading this 'cause I haven't updated in forever. I deeply apologize to you if you are one of my readers that are actually still reading my stories. I have no excuse, but I am still trying. So, to make up for what I have done, here's a new story I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Revenge<em>

* * *

><p>Her blazing emerald green eyes watched the area around her as she quickly and stealthily sprinted through the empty town. She stopped and quickly glanced around before continuing. After reaching a small and much worn down building, she again glanced around, making sure no one was following her, before making her way inside. Once she finally made it to the top floor, she walked to a door and gently pushed it open.<p>

"S-Sakura-chan, you're back! Oh, thank Kami-sama you're all right!" came a very happy voice from inside the room once Sakura had opened the door.

Sakura smiled and crouched down in front of a small child no older than seven.

"Of course I'm fine. I was more worried about you then myself. So, are you okay, Ayame? Are you hurt?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all, onee-chan." the child smiled.

Sakura nodded, "Good. Now come, I brought some food for us."

The two walked out of the small room and made their way to the kitchen. There, Sakura prepared the food while Ayame set the table the best she could. Once the food was ready to eat, they both sat and ate away at the little food Sakura had finally found in days.

"Onee-chan...?" Ayame whispered after finishing her share of the food.

"Yes?" Sakura answered, confused by the expression on her little sister's face.

"Why is the world like it is? Why are _they_ doing this?"

The question took Sakura by surprise. She sighed and continued washing the dishes.

"Ayame, things have changed. Bad things. Before you were born and I was only a baby, _they_ were discovered. At first, there was little panic and people tried to ignore it. But... They began killing, and killing, and killing. And they grew in number. It really isn't there fault _so_ much. It's in their nature. It's who they are. And when I was finally able to understand that, this world had already ended."

Sakura finished and turned to the little girl to see she was starting to cry. Sakura picked her up and made her way to Ayame's bedroom, trying her best to comfort her.

"You don't need to worry, Ayame. Because I'm here, and no matter what, you will be safe. I'll protect you with my life. I promise." Sakura said, laying the child in bed and covering her with her blanket.

Ayame sniffed, "Promise?"

Sakura nodded, smiling warmly, "Always. Now get some rest. And don't worry; I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Ayame shut her eyes and slept as Sakura walked to the door and shut off the lights. But before closing the door, she gazed at the sleeping child, and she wondered if she would be able to keep her promise.

* * *

><p>The sound of Ayame screaming woke Sakura up. She bolted from bed, grabbed her two guns and ran to Ayame's room. She kicked the door down and aimed her guns at whatever had attacked Ayame. But no one was in the room. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.<p>

She cautiously stepped inside, not lowering the guns for a second. She suddenly heard a noise behind her and turned to see Ayame crouching with her back to Sakura and her hands holding her head. Relief filled Sakura as she lowered the guns and went to Ayame's side.

"Ayame, I'm so glad you're okay. I thought something happened."

Ayame didn't answer.

"Ayame?" Sakura asked, worried all over again.

She reached out a hand, but before she could even touch her, Ayame quickly turned her face to glare at Sakura. Her eyes red as blood.

"Onee-chan... You promised you'd protect me. You promised... You promised." Ayame said, her glare not wavering.

"Ayame-!" Sakura began, but was interrupted.

"It's too late. You cannot save her. She is one of us now"

Sakura turned to the voice, guns raised and ready to fire, to see someone standing there, but it was too dark to see them clearly. She could only tell it was a male.

When Sakura turned back to Ayame, she gasped. Ayame lay on the ground, dead.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke from her dream, drenched in sweat, trying to catch her breath. She looked around, still a bit confused. When she was finally able to make sense of what had just happened, she grabbed her guns from her nightstand and dashed to Ayame's room.<p>

When she arrived, she opened the door and turned on the lights. Ayame groaned and sat up, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Onee-chan? What-" Ayame started, but was interrupted by Sakura's hugging.

"Ayame... You're okay!" Sakura said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Onee-chan! Why are you crying?" Ayame asked her eyes wide with confusion and surprise.

Sakura pulled back from her hug and wiped the tears away, "Nothing... I'm just glad you're okay."

* * *

><p>Sakura grabbed her guns and put them in her gun holster. She then grabbed her dagger and strapped it to the inside of her boot. She reached for her brown gloves on her nightstand and put them on. She looked around the room one last time before closing the door.<p>

Ayame stood next to Sakura the whole time. Sakura looked down at the girl, sadness in her eyes. Sakura crouched down to look at Ayame.

"Don't worry Ayame; I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Okay?" Sakura said, ruffling Ayame's hair.

Ayame pouted, "Can't I come along, too? Please!"

Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry, but it'll be safer for you here. You know I have to go out and look for some food, and to see if I find any survivors. We aren't the only humans. So please stay put until I come back."

Ayame reluctantly nodded.

"Good. I have to get going now, okay?" Sakura said walking to the entrance of the building Sakura and Ayame called home.

Ayame nodded again, "Bye, Sakura-chan. Come back safe!"

"Bye!" Sakura called back as she quickly made her way out of the small town, leaving everything behind her.

* * *

><p>It had been a successful trip. Sakura hadn't come back with any survivors, but she had found so much food that wasn't spoiled. She couldn't wait to share it with Ayame. She smiled as she ran into town, the food in her hands. She glanced around. When she sensed no one, she continued to make her way to where Ayame was.<p>

When she arrived, she walked inside and ran up the stairs to Ayame's room. Sakura grabbed the door knob and, with the smile still plastered to her face, opened Ayame's door.

She expected to see Ayame in her bed, counting the minutes until Sakura had returned, but the scene in front of her made her scream, dropping all the food in the process.

Ayame was sprawled in her bed. This time, really and truly dead. Sakura was already crying. She ran to Ayame's side and shook her, knowing that she was already gone.

"Ayame! Please, wake up!" Sakura begged.

A sound at the doorway made Sakura stop. A man with black hair and eyes the color red stood at the doorway, watching her with a blank face.

Sakura understood then who had done this to Ayame. _Them. _Vampires.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for this very short chapter. I promise they'll get longer as the story proceeds. Anyway, did it sound good? I thought it came out nicely for a first chapter. And yeah, sorry there are vampires in here. If you don't like vampires you're welcome to stop reading. I wouldn't have written a vampire story if it wasn't for a picture I saw on deviantART. Ask me if you want the link to the picture. Trust me, it's <em>awesome<em>. Oh, and I usually have the text in all my chapters centered, but I wanted to try it like this for a change. BYE! _~gaarafangirl14_


	2. Bloodshed

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story's plot.**

The second chapter is finally out! Sorry it took a long time, but I finally finished it and was able to post it. On a different note, I'm sorry, again, for putting an OC in the last chapter. I know some of you don't like them, but Ayame will be the only one in here. Promise. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Revenge<em>

* * *

><p>"You! You did this!" Sakura shouted through tears.<p>

The man did not react. He simply stood there, not taking his eyes off Sakura. This angered Sakura even more. She stood up and aimed her two guns at him. She was just about to shoot when the man suddenly appeared in front of her. Surprised, she gasped.

"Now, now, Sakura, don't get so carried away. How do you even know I was the one who killed her?" the man asked, grabbing her arms and pushing her against the wall as he spoke.

"Who else would it have been? You're the only one here," Sakura spat.

The man smirked, seeming to enjoy every second of what was happening.

"Bastard, let me go," Sakura hissed, struggling from his grasp.

He frowned, "But don't you want to know who killed your poor sister? Don't you want revenge?"

Something gleamed in his eyes at the word revenge. That made Sakura suspicious.

She scowled, "I already know who killed Ayame. He's standing right in front of me."

"But what would I possibly get from killing her? Some blood? I'm not so hungry as to go and kill a defenseless child. Do you want to know or do you want her to go unavenged?"

She went quiet as she thought.

"Why would you tell me the truth? You're one of _them_ after all."

The man shook his head, "I may be a vampire, but I don't travel with others. I prefer being alone."

"... Fine, but let me go," Sakura nodded cautiously.

"Then promise not to shoot me and I won't take your guns away."

Reluctantly, Sakura nodded again, this time with an annoyed scowl on her face. The man slowly let go of his grasp on her arms and she put her guns back in her gun holster.

"So tell me, how do you know my name?" Sakura glared hard at the man.

"Oh, many vampires know who you. It'd be hard not to know that you're the one who's been killing a lot of us off."

"I only do it out of protection."

"Well, word has gotten around and that is why I've come to you. I have a proposal for you."

Sakura raised a brow, "And what would that be?"

"You see, the man who killed Ayame is my brother, Itachi, and I need help on tracking him down. You are the only one good enough for the job."

What the man said took Sakura by surprise. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Excuse me? You want _me_ to help _you_? Why should I help a vampire?"

"Your sister isn't the first to be killed by him. And there will only be more, unless we stop him of course."

"... There's something you're not telling me. And unless you do, I won't help you. I'll just find this 'Itachi' on my own."

The man sighed, "I also want revenge on Itachi. Because of him, I've lost a lot of things in my life. Like my humanity, for example. It would be more pleasurable if his life would end."

Sakura folded her arms and stared at him as he said, "So, are you willing to cooperate? Or will you take the chance and try to find him on your own? Because I must tell you, he isn't weak."

After a moment of thought, she nodded, "Fine, I'll help you get revenge. But try anything on me and you'll regret it."

The man smirked, "Of course not."

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke; pleasure doing business with you, Sakura," Sasuke smirked.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked up at the building she had once called home, where, no matter how long she had been gone, when she arrived Ayame would be standing at the doorway, as if she knew Sakura would be coming any moment. It made Sakura want to cry, to do anything but what she had to do now: get revenge.<p>

She never really thought revenge helped anyone. That no matter what you did, that person you avenged would still be gone. But now that someone she actually wanted to protect with everything she had was gone, she knew that she wouldn't be able to simply sit and to not achieve revenge. What a cruel, cruel world this place had become.

"Are you ready to leave, Sakura?"

Sakura turned her attention from the building to behind her where Sasuke stood. He seemed so calmed that it irritated Sakura and made her want to punch him. Just so he would show some sort of emotion.

"I am," Sakura nodded.

"Then let's be off before it gets too dark. I'll be fine, but you won't be so lucky," Sasuke said as he turned.

Sakura kept her distance behind him as they both took off. Sakura didn't really know where they were headed, but something told her that Sasuke wouldn't try anything. At least for now, that is.

* * *

><p>Before Sakura knew it, twilight had arrived. They were running across empty streets to an unknown town when Sasuke stopped. Sakura stopped beside Sasuke and look over at him, her head cocked to the right.<p>

"What is it?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

He glanced upwards to the sky and said, "It's getting dark. My kind will soon reveal themselves to us if we continue on. Come, we will rest for now."

Sakura wanted to object and say that she could go on, but what Sasuke had said about the others was correct. If they refused to take shelter now then more and more would show up. Sakura wasn't really in the mood with dealing with more vampires at the moment.

Sakura reluctantly followed Sasuke to an abandoned house. It was a brownish color that seemed to be normal in the neighborhood they were currently in.

As they both approached the door, something in the corner of Sakura's eye made her stop. It was obvious Sasuke saw it as well as he stood there. Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke jerked his head just the slightest bit in the direction of the door. Sakura made a small nod as they both continued to walk to the house's door.

Once they both were standing a few feet away from the white door, Sasuke stopped. Sakura watched as almost in an instant they were both surrounded. Sakura glanced around to see they all looked like they hadn't had anyone to feed on in days. Their eyes were blood red, like Sasuke's, and they all had their fangs exposed. And their expressions were of cockiness on finally finding someone to feed off of.

Sakura looked to Sasuke and saw that as he glanced around at that group, his own red eyes glared back at the others. He had a scowl on his face and his hands were balled into tight fists.

"Would you look at what we found," one of the vampires spoke.

"I never thought I'd see the day a vampire had his back turned to a human," another said.

"What are ya, man, an idiot? Why haven't ya fed from her? You waitin' for somethin'? Or maybe you two are actually friends?"

At that the other vampires burst into laughter.

"Maybe he's keepin' her around as his slave?" one to Sasuke's right asked, smirking from the previous laughter.

A few of them snorted.

"Hm, she's pretty cute, though. I wouldn't mind her followin' me around."

"Hehe, you're right. Hey, dude, why don't we help ya out and take her off your hands? Just for a while, at least," a vampire to Sakura's left said, looking her up and down.

Sakura was beginning to get annoyed with wasting time on these simpleton vampires. She wished to just finish them off, one by one, but she knew that wouldn't be wise. Underestimating an opponent was not smart in the least bit, and any wrong move could have her killed. Even with Sasuke here with her.

It was then that she noticed the wind had picked up significantly, it sending chills up her spine every time it blew at her. Her short pink hair blew into her face as stronger gusts of air started to blow at the group. Sakura quickly pulled her hair back into a small ponytail in case of a fight breaking out.

"I will only tell you once, so listen up," Sasuke suddenly spoke.

The vampires stopped their useless chattering and stared at Sasuke.

"If you agree to leave us be and never face us again, then I will let you live. But, if you refuse, I will kill every one of you."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as she stared at Sasuke in shock. Although she had never seen him fight, she guessed that he was a skilled fighter. But they were surrounded by six or seven and even Sakura doubted she could handle no more than three of them.

"Are you stupid? Like we'd just walk away when there's a human right there. We haven't had anything to drink in days and we're pretty hungry," was their reply.

"So that's a no, I assume?" Sasuke asked, a smirk replacing the scowl from earlier.

Then, with speed Sakura had never seen, Sasuke had suddenly appeared behind the vampire that had only seconds ago stood in front of him.

"I warned you."

And with that, Sasuke took a hold of the vampire's jaw, and twisted it until a sickening crack was heard. The vampire then fell to the floor as Sakura and the other vampire stared at Sasuke in utter fear and shock.

"Sakura, the way is now cleared. Go inside the house and wait until I return. This won't take very long," Sasuke told Sakura as he stared at the vampire to Sakura's left. "You will be next for saying what you did earlier. Know that your arrogance and stupidity got you killed," Sasuke spoke.

Sakura blinked the next second and saw that Sasuke was no longer in front of her. When she looked behind her, she saw Sasuke's back to her once again as he pulled his right arm back.

"This girl here is mine and mine alone. Remember that on your trip down to hell," is what Sasuke said before thrusting his right arm forward.

His hand pierced through the vampire's chest. Sakura stared in horror as Sasuke pulled out what seemed to be a heart. He threw it to his side and continued finishing the vampire off.

Sakura would have normally turned to one of the other vampires and started shooting her silver bullets at them, but she could not take her unblinking eyes off of the heart that lay on the ground beside Sasuke's feet.

"Sakura," is the single word that seemed to bring Sakura back to reality.

As she looked to Sasuke, his back still facing her, he said, "Go inside, Sakura. You are not needed here."

When he finally did turn to her, his cloak flapped in the wind and his hair swayed a bit in the direction the wind was blowing to. His collar hid his mouth and nose, but left his red eyes to stare at her.

Sakura gulped and nodded. She then turned back to the house from before the vampires interrupted them and walked over to the white door, stepping over the previous vampire's body in the process.

She grabbed the doorknob and, before she could turn it, heard screams from behind her. Her eyes stared wide at the doorknob, gripping it tighter as she resisted the urge to turn around.

She closed her eyes, breathed in a quick breath, and then turned the knob. She pushed the door and walked inside. The screaming got louder as she closed the door without looking behind her.

Sakura stood inside the empty house and listened to the screams outside. She could only imagine what was going on. It was then, though, that she noticed how fast her heart was beating. She placed her hand over it and felt it pulsing quickly under her chest.

Sakura decided to sit on the torn sofa to her left, grateful that the blinds beside her were shut.

Sakura continued to sit there as she stared down at her folded hands in her lap and listen to the horrifying noises coming from outside for only a few more minutes until the noises seized. A moment later, Sakura looked up at the door as Sasuke walked in. Before Sasuke closed the door, though, she caught a glimpse at the once white door, now covered in blood splatters.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. Sakura saw that his expression was blank, as if he killing all those vampires only seconds ago had never happened. She looked down at his hands, though, and saw they were covered in blood.

Sasuke decided to then make his way toward Sakura. She felt her heart beat start to race again with every step Sasuke took until he was standing inches from her. She looked up to see him with a smirk.

He crouched down so they were face to face and said, "Calm your heart, Sakura, or else I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. I haven't fed in days and I feel a bit parched."

Sakura only felt her heart beat speed up in response. That made Sasuke chuckle.

"I was joking, calm down. I'll go out and see if I find any food. I'll be back soon," Sasuke said as he backed away from her and made his way to the door.

Before Sakura could say anything, he shut the door with a thud following behind that seemed to echo though out the house.

Sakura sat there and couldn't help herself but wonder whose food he was referring to.

* * *

><p>That night, Sakura lay in a room upstairs while Sasuke stayed downstairs. Images of what happened earlier were still fresh in her mind and seemed to be the reason for her being unable to sleep. She knew that she had to rest if she wanted enough energy in the morning for when they parted with this place and continued on, but she just couldn't fall asleep. She questioned this, for she had killed many vampires before.<p>

She had seen the sight of a dying vampire before her eyes many times, but today scared her to death. It was the way Sasuke killed the vampires. He had done it ruthlessly, in her opinion, and resulted in her seeing Sasuke differently. Could she really trust him? Could she continue to follow him and avenge Ayame's death after all? She wasn't so sure anymore.

The last thoughts before she finally fell asleep were if she had done the right thing by partnering up with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Just so you guys know if you noticed, that is, that Sasuke was traveling with Sakura during the day. That's because he can tolerate the sun more than most vampires. It'll be a better explanation on that later in a conversation he and Sakura will have, but I thought I'd tell you now so you weren't confused.<p>

I think that's pretty much it, though. I'm real sorry for taking so long with this chapter, and that it isn't that long, but at least I posted something.

_gaarafangirl14_


	3. Distrust

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I own nothing but my story's plot.**

Hey, everyone. So I finally came around to updating this fic. Sorry it took a long time, and I could tell you all about the troubles I'm currently in and how school takes up a lot of my time, but I'm pretty sure you're all sick of hearing the same thing over and over again. So, I hope you can all get passed that and enjoy this chapter. I actually really like writing this story, so that means more writing which means longer chapters. Enjoy.

**Edited 3/14/12**

* * *

><p><em>Revenge<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke the next morning to the sound of a strange noise. She quickly sat up in the bed she had slept in and listened. And there it was again. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and proceeded to get out of bed before making her way to the flight of stairs that greeted her on her way out of the room. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard the noise once again. Only this time it was much clearer.<p>

_Is that a… gun shot? Oh no, my gun!_

Sakura dashed to the kitchen to see Sasuke outside on the patio, her gun in his hands. "Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, stomping to the patio door that separated them.

Sasuke's enhanced hearing picked up Sakura's shout, and he turned around just in time to see Sakura kick down the glass door. It made a loud _crash;_ Sakura, however, paid no mind to it. Sasuke, in response to what had just happened, only raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Sakura, what is it you need?"

"You! Just _what _do you think you're doing with my gun?"

Sasuke looked down at the gun in his hand then back to Sakura. "Sakura, surely you are not stupid enough not to realize that I am clearly using it to shoot."

"And just _what _are you using it to shoot?"

Sasuke looked as if he was trying immensely hard not to shake his head in disappointment. "I am shooting down breakfast, my dear cherry blossom."

That sent Sakura into a fit of rage that she was nearly losing control of. "Okay, two things. One: my gun is special. The bullets inside are silver that can kill vampires. Second: don't you _ever_ call me your 'dear cherry blossom' again. And if you do, _I will kick your ass_."

Sasuke seemed completely amused by Sakura's ranting. He chuckled as if her threats were nothing, which they probably were. "All right, _Sakura_, please calm yourself. I realize that your gun is special, but, you see, I was getting a bit parched, and I didn't have a weapon on me, so I took the liberty in using your gun to shoot down some birds. They won't really quench my thirst fully, but they will help. And it _is_ better than using you as my source for food."

Sakura scowled. "Oh please, you're a vampire, I'm sure you could have thought of something to use other than my gun."

"I have no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be able to either, but I'm really not in the mood to search for something. And it _was_ right there on the coffee table."

"Do you really expect me to forgive you because you felt lazy? Like I'm supposed to understand?" Sakura practically spat, her patience running thinner and thinner.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed like he could go on with this conversation all day. "Oh please, Sakura, if it truly bothers you that you are in low supply of these bullets then I will get some for you. Though, you really needn't worry so much since, after all, you are traveling with a vampire."

"Sorry if I don't feel one hundred percent safe with a vampire." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "Hm, I suppose you have a point there, but I did promise not to harm you in any way."

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for not fully trusting you." Sakura crossed her arms and glared at the vampire in front of her.

Sasuke shrugged. "I promised, but it is up to you whether or not to trust me. I did. after all, save you from those vampires yesterday."

Sakura was then flooded with memories of the events that occurred yesterday. Sasuke killing a vampire in front of her didn't really scare her. What _did_, though, was how he had killed him.

Sakura never liked vampires; who would after seeing less and less people as the days passed all because of them? Sakura had killed many vampires, but Sakura had, and never would for that matter, kill like Sasuke had yesterday.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Sasuke's question jolted Sakura from her memories and brought her back to reality.

"Y-yeah, I'm just going to rest a while more before we head off again." And with that, Sakura turned and left Sasuke to wonder just what had gotten into her.

While Sasuke wondered and continued shooting, Sakura made her way back up the flight of stairs and into the room she had slept in last night.

"I'll have to remember not to anger Sasuke; otherwise I'll just end up like those vampires yesterday."

* * *

><p>The second time Sakura awoke that day was this time caused by Sasuke shaking her shoulder. Sakura sat up and yawned a bit. "All right, is everything ready? Once I get ready, we can-"<p>

"No need," Sasuke interrupted. "We'll be leaving in the morning. I just thought I would wake you for some dinner, since you haven't eaten all day."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait, wait. In the morning? Dinner? Don't tell me it's that late already." Sakura jumped out of bed and pushed aside the curtains in her room to see twilight almost upon them. "Sasuke, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Sakura turned to him, her hold on the curtains tightening.

"Because, I get a tad lazy after I feed, and it looked like you wouldn't get up even if the house were on fire."

"That's no excuse! The sooner we reach Itachi, the sooner we can achieve our revenge. We can't just waste our time like this!" Sakura yelled, feeling as if Sasuke was acting like such a fool.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "Do you not think I know that? I have been after him for years. I know you refuse to trust me, but at least trust me when I say that rushing will not help. It will only result in your death."

It was silent as Sakura had nothing left to say, and Sasuke had clearly said all he needed to. A few agonizing seconds later, at least for Sakura, Sasuke finally spoke again. "Meet me downstairs. I have prepared you some food. Even avengers have to eat. Remember at least that." Sasuke then left the room with a quiet shut of the door, leaving Sakura to stare after him.

After Sakura had composed herself, she made her way to the kitchen, thinking about what happened earlier. _Dammit, didn't I say I wouldn't anger him? I'll be dead by morning if I keep this up!_

But before she entered the kitchen, she saw her gun lying on the coffee table in the front room. She grabbed it and entered the kitchen, noticing that twilight had arrived. The house was filled with light, which worried Sakura that they both might run into more vampires later on.

"Ah, there you are. There is some food for you on the table," Sasuke said, choosing to acknowledge Sakura's presence.

Sakura saw that Sasuke was currently putting some dishes in the sink to wash. "Does that sink even work? And why would you even wash plates, it's not like we'll be staying here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't reply, but Sakura did get half of her answer when Sasuke turned the knob and saw water flow from the faucet.

_Hm, I wonder…_

Sakura looked over to the stove that was to her right. She walked over to it, but before she could touch it, Sasuke said, "The sink works, but the stove does not."

Sakura shrugged and turned back to the table. When she sat down, she was surprised to see meat on the plate in front of her.

_Real_ _meat_. Meat she hadn't eaten in even she couldn't remember how long.

"What the hell?" Sakura shouted, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. "How did you get this?"

Sasuke simply replied with, "I shot it with your gun earlier."

"B-but how did you cook it when the stove doesn't even work?"

"That, my dear, is a secret." Sakura could practically hear the smirk in his tone as he washed the dishes he had used, refusing to look at her.

"What did I tell you about the nicknames?" Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke.

"You said nothing about calling you 'my dear'."

"Don't call me _any_ nickname."

Sasuke only continued to smirk as his plan to distract Sakura had succeeded. Sakura mumbled to herself as she turned back to her food and almost immediately dug in. It had been so long since she last eaten anything close to any meat. Everything from meat, beef, chicken, and fish she gave all to Ayame. But this time Ayame wasn't with her, and that meant that Sakura could finally eat it without feeling like she was hogging all of it.

And, Sakura concluded, it tasted damn good.

"I take it you haven't had anything like that to eat in a while," Sasuke said. Sakura only nodded, though, too busy stuffing her face to answer back.

"Well, there's plenty, so don't force it all down your throat." Sasuke put the plates down on the counter to dry and sat next to Sakura at the table. She nodded again, doing her best to slow down.

_Now I know why Ayame gets so happy when she eats this. I almost forgot how good this stuff tastes_, Sakura thought. And while she continued to eat, Sasuke just stared at her, his head resting in the palm of his hand. Eventually, Sakura noticed this and looked up at him in confusion.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing, it just amuses me that you seem so happy eating all of this."

Sakura shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've eaten something like this. When I lived with Ayame, I would always go out every few days to gather some food. There were only a handful of times I was able to find an animal and successfully shoot it. When I brought it home, Ayame would get so excited. I always gave it all to her, saying that it would make her stronger. And while we'd be cooking it outside with some branches I'd found lying around and a fire, she'd always tell me that I should eat some. I never did, though."

"Hm, seems that Ayame was very important to you," Sasuke mused.

Sakura nodded. "She was. I loved her like she was my own sister. And now that she's gone, I won't rest until the man who killed her, this Itachi, is dead."

It was silent for a while after that. Sakura looked back down at her food and continued to eat. Sasuke stared at her still, which made Sakura feel very uncomfortable.

Once Sakura had finished all she could eat, Sasuke sat up and left. Where he left to, Sakura didn't know, but she was glad. He had refused to stop starring at her all throughout dinner. _Whatever, I think I'll just go up on to the roof. I bet the moon looks beautiful tonight._

Sakura got up from the table and walked into the front room. Then up the stairs to her room. Once she arrived, she climbed out the window and instantly felt the cold breeze push past her. She stood for a moment and let the feeling of the wind against her skin sooth her before she made her way onto the roof more. But nearly lost her balance as she saw Sasuke had beaten her to the top.

"Seems like I just can't get away from you," Sakura muttered to herself.

Sasuke calmly looked down to her and said nothing. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued her climb. She then plopped herself down a foot or two away from Sasuke.

It was a peaceful night out. Not many clouds were out, and the full moon shone brightly down at them. Sakura gazed at it and couldn't help but smile a little.

"The moon looks so wonderful tonight," Sakura sighed, resting her head on her hand.

Sasuke gave a silent nod, and the two of them continued their silent but peaceful moment together.

But the moment was soon ruined. Sakura noticed Sasuke suddenly tense up in his spot, and she looked over at him in confusion.

"It appears we have company," Sasuke growled, a clear scowl replacing the usual frown he wore.

"How many are there this time?" Sakura asked as she prepared herself.

Sasuke paused, listening, before replying, "I'm afraid more than it would be wise to handle alone. I'm afraid you will have to assist me this time, Sakura."

Sakura nodded in understanding. _Good thing I remembered to get my gun_.

Sakura could now hear the vampires approaching. In the distance, she could begin to make out figures heading for them. Sakura and Sasuke stood up and went back into the house. As Sasuke walked down the steps of the stairs, Sakura followed, readying her gun.

By the time they both had walked out the front door, which, Sakura noticed, was still covered in blood splatters from yesterday, the group of vampires were only a mere twenty or so feet away.

"These vampires are different from the ones from yesterday, Sakura. They appear to not have fed on anyone in more than a week and will be very vicious," Sasuke said, glaring at the incoming vampires.

"Okay," was all Sakura could say before the vampires were upon them both.

Sakura managed to kill a few of them with her gun from a distance, but it seemed to hardly faze them. They wanted blood, and, Sakura came to the realization, they wanted her blood.

Sasuke had long launched himself into the frenzied group of vampires, leaving Sakura to fend for herself.

Sakura continued to shoot, but it soon came time to put away her gun and pull out the daggers she had hidden in her boots. Once she pulled out the daggers, she stabbed chests, slit throats, and even landed a few good kicks.

"Damn, these guys are persistent," Sakura muttered as she had originally stabbed a vampire in his chest only to have him get back up and lunge at her.

"Of course," Sasuke, who was apparently now behind her, snarled, "vampires need to be persistent in order to survive." Sakura merely tsk'd and went back to fighting.

Moments later she was had landed herself into a headlock of a female vampire. Sakura struggled to make the girl loose her footing, anything really, but that refused to work. "Give it up, girl. You'll eventually become one of us anyway! Why fight?"

Sakura summoned all her strength and managed to push the vampire onto her back, Sakura landing on her stomach in the process. While the girl coughed violently, as if trying to regain her breath, though, Sakura knew vampires didn't need to breathe; she released herself from her grasp. Sakura sat on the girl's stomach and slashed at her throat. "I absolutely _refuse_ to become some monster like your very self."

Sakura stood up and turned to fight off another vampire when she suddenly felt a sharp pain come from her ankle. Sakura looked down and stared in horror to see the female vampire's fangs inserted into her skin just above her ankle.

"Now try and refuse becoming a monster." The girl smirked before lying limp on the ground, dead.

Sakura continued to stare at where the vampire had bitten her, the terror finally starting to flood through her. She fell to the ground, groping around the bite marks on her leg, and screamed. More pain coursed through her as she fell to the ground, black spots blinding her vision. Just before she did finally fall unconscious, thought, she heard the shouts of Sasuke calling to her.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I have absolutely no idea why Sasuke talks the way he does. While I wrote this in my notebook, I noticed and really couldn't explain it… Anyway, I know it isn't very long at all, but I think I managed to make it good, anyway.<p>

_-gaarafangirl14_


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hello to all who may be reading this. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter to a story you might have been (maybe) looking forward to. But I have something very important to say, so I would very much appreciate it if you would read this, or at least go down to the tl;dr at the bottom of this if you don't feel like reading it through to the end.

It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize greatly for not updating any of my stories in months, some in over a _year_ even. But as some of you might know, I wrote a message on my profile a while ago stating that I wasn't going to be updating my stories much since I dropped out of the _Naruto_ fandom. Also like I said, although I will always love _Naruto_, I just stopped obsessing over it, thus resulting in less updates. I said that I would continue my stories, that I would never _not_ finish them, however, I have recently thought about how true that is.

I received a review for one of my stories not so long ago. The reviewer said that it was a shame I wouldn't be continuing said story. I replied back saying that although I hadn't updated in a while, I stilled planned to continue it. And it wasn't until after I sent that message that I actually thought about that.

So, after some very serious thought, I have decided to discontinue all of my ongoing work. Again, I apologize. This is actually very difficult for me, and, to be honest, when the thought first popped up in my mind I thought how crazy it was. (Really though, I thank whoever it was that reviewed. It helped me realize.)

A few of may be probably upset, and really, I don't blame you. I know that some people, however difficult for me to understand, actually enjoyed reading my stories and wished to read them to the end. That sadly won't be happening. And that is the reason I have decided to write this and post it as the next, and last, chapter to my _Naruto_ fics.

You don't need to comment or anything. You can either just unsubscribe to me and/or these stories or both. I understand completely.

Even though I have decided to discontinue these stories, I will leave them up. At least until I feel the need to take them down. Although many of them are badly written, I still take some pride in them. Without them, I wouldn't have improved in my writing so much.

And one more thing. I _will_ continue to write, though it may be some time before I post something again. I seriously doubt it'll be anything from _Naruto_, though. And if you want to help me out, I have a poll on my profile with a few suggestions on fandoms I'm a little interested writing a fic in. Honestly, it would help a lot if you voted. You can choose up to five fandoms listed. And if you want to suggest a fandom to me, please do! If I myself am in the fandom, then I'll consider whether or not I'd be skillful enough to write for said fandom. If I think I am, I will put it in the poll with the others. If people do suggest some fandoms, I'll allow more votes for each person to choose from.

**Tl;dr:** I will discontinue my stories. I am sorry. I'll leave them on the site. I will continue to write and have started a poll for people to suggest fandoms they want me to write for. And if you want to, please suggest one to me yourself, it would help me out.

And that's about all I have left to say. Again, I'm sorry, but I won't ever stop writing.

_~gaarafangirl14_


End file.
